


Acquainted With The Night

by peppymint



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe: Fantasy, M/M, Uchiha vampires, Vampire AU, angst but things get better, demon hunter!Tobirama, druid!Hashirama, enchantress!Mito
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22919227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppymint/pseuds/peppymint
Summary: In a world where the younger Senju brothers died at the hands of a monster, Tobirama has dedicated his life to holding back the dark.  AU.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 37
Kudos: 217





	1. Family

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own no one and nothing
> 
> Things have been a little stressful the last few weeks which has meant a lot less time doing my hobbies. But, I have decided it is time to buckle down and start writing again.

A pair of dark brown eyes snapped open as their owner was abruptly awakened from peaceful dreams. Outside his modest home, the flowers whispered of unfamiliar footsteps. Even more concerning, none of the properties other wards had so much as twinged. His lips formed a grim line, Hashirama turning over to gently wake his wife, shushing her with a finger over her lips. 

Mito did not ask any foolish questions. The sight of her husband’s face in the moonlight was all the direction she needed and they had planned for this. Sliding silently out of the bed, the enchantress slipped a pair of tessen into her robe before ghosting down the hall towards their young son’s room. 

As for Hashirama, he needed no weapons. While the druid preferred to spend his time tending his gardens and healing those in need, the truth was, he was a weapon. And woe betide anyone who threatened those he loved. He had learned many years ago what happened to those who could not defend themselves. In this case, though, it was unnecessary. 

“It is me Anija,” a well loved voice called out from the kitchen.

Relaxing, Hashirama strode forward. Snapping his fingers to ignite the lamps his beloved wife had crafted. “It is alright Mito,” he called up the stairs. “It is just my brother.” Stepping into the kitchen the elder Senju smiled in welcome. “Why didn’t you wake me?”

There was no reason to ask why Tobirama had snuck in like a thief in the dead of night. The demon hunter had made far too many enemies throughout his career to lead them back to his family. Oh it was known he was a Senju, but the clan of a thousand skills was known to wander far and wide. It was perhaps the one way his unusual looks had ever held him in good stead. Instead Tobirama just shrugged. “I did not want to disturb your rest.” 

Perhaps another would not have seen the unasked question in the albino’s features but Hashirama did. “It was the new flowers,” he stated. A rare breed which bloomed overnight rather than under the sun’s rays. “Do you like them?”

As though Tobirama would ever object to something that kept his family safe. The two surviving brothers had learned that lesson the hard way. He opened his mouth to say so only to be cut off by Hashirama’s gasp of dismay.

“You’re hurt!”

Rolling his eyes, Tobirama allowed himself to be manhandled into a chair. It wasn’t that bad, barely more than a scratch. Not to mention that he had already treated it with one of his brother’s salves. 

“What caused this?” Hashirama asked hands lighting up as he called upon his healing powers.

Tobirama rolled his eyes as he let his brother work. “Just a little scuffle with Uchiha Izuna.” Nothing unusual. Truth be told he had no true quarrel with the Vampire Clan. At least, not since Tajima’s well deserved death a decade before. Those who remained after the internal purge following their patriarch’s destruction rarely killed without reason; and never, ever children. It had been years since he had purposely hunted an Uchiha, and that one had been banished from the clan. 

Honestly Tobirama was of the opinion that Izuna’s whole problem with him stemmed from Madara. As for Madara himself, well to be truthful the Senju had no idea what was going on there. His path crossed with the Vampire Lord’s far too often for it to be merely a coincidence. Unfortunately, there was nothing he could do about that. He had tried. 

Nodding to his sister-in-law as Mito slipped into the room, Tobirama decided he had let his brother fuss over him long enough. “It is healed Anjia,” he flexed the limb. “You see.”

“But I might have missed something,” Hashirama objected. 

“You didn’t.” There wasn’t even a scar.

“But.”

“Hashirama.”

The druid pouted as he looked into the other’s crimson eyes. “Can you blame me for being worried?” he asked. “I just wish you would . . .”

“Are we really going to fight about this again brother,” Tobirama interrupted. He had made his decision long ago.

For a moment the warmth drained out of dark brown eyes as Hashirama remembered the tragedy of that long ago day. The day he had found one of his younger brother’s kneeling next to the corpses of the other two. “I know Tobirama,” he whispered. “It is just.”

Tobirama leaned forward to gently squeeze his brother’s shoulder. “I understand Anija, and I will do my best to be careful.” Ultimately though, he would promise no more than that.


	2. Hunter and Hunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since this is such an AU, I am trying to do a couple introduction/worldbuilding chapters before we get into the main plotline. Hashirama was first, and now we have Madara; much to Tobirama’s dismay.

Most days, Tobirama had no problem with spiders. They fulfilled a vital ecological niche and he had always found their webs to be quite pretty when covered in the early morning dew. He did however make exceptions for those species whose venom was powerful enough to harm humans. And for those demonic species large enough to eat humans; well, that was a separate matter entirely.

Grimacing, the hunter stripped off his ichor covered gloves, tossing them aside. Even with the special oil Hashirama had coated them in, they were clearly done for. Though they had lasted much longer than his last pair. An unfortunate consequence of his profession. But then, Tobirama hadn’t become a demon hunter because it was a pleasant, well paid job. At least this time he hadn’t been bitten. That had been an experience he hoped never to repeat. 

After dealing with the clan of Tsuchigumo which had settled in the area due to its presence, the Jubokko itself seemed mere child’s play in comparison. For one, unlike the former, the blood sucking tree was a mental threat more than a physical one. As long as one could avoid the psychic snares and stay out of its reach there was very little danger. A threat to an untrained civilian to be sure, but not to him. 

In truth, without the presence (and actions) of the now deceased giant spiders, it did not pose much of a threat. The vampiric tree was far enough off the road that most travelers would pass harmlessly by, well beyond its area of influence. However, to leave it here would be careless, and that was one thing Tobirama never was.

The hunter had never had much talent with fire, but it didn’t take much ability to light a fuse. A sense of grim satisfaction went through him as the mix of salt and chemicals lit up, the Jubokko letting out a spectral scream as the purifying flames crawled up its trunk, its branches twisting helplessly. It was too bad, he reflected as he finished his latest journal entry, that not all of his vampiric problems could be dealt with so easily. 

“The rain of ice sebon was interesting,” a voice spoke from the shadows. “Is it new?”

Speak of the devil, Tobirama thought darkly to himself, and he shall appear. Oh he had known the vampire lord was near, even if he hadn’t seen him. Snapping his journal shut, the hunter returned it to his case. Maybe if he ignored Madara, the other would go away. Unfortunately that was a task easier said than done, as the Uchiha was far too adept at getting under his skin.

“Of course it is new,” Madara answered his own question, seemingly delighted as he walked forward. It was always a pleasure to watch the hunter dance. “I bet you developed that spell yourself.” Casting a glance at the horizon, the vampire stepped out from under the trees, paying no mind to the colors that spilled over his form. 

Not for the first time, Tobirama cursed the power inherent to the main Uchiha line. His life would be so much easier if Madara was confined to full darkness like most of his kind. Sadly, while he would never see the Uchiha walking at noon, the hours of dawn and dusk were no challenge to the other. And if the sun sapped his strength, well it was not as though the vampire could not afford the slight decrease in power. 

As Madara took another step forward Tobirama could not help but mentally catalog his supplies and physical condition. It could be better, he decided, subtly testing his limbs. However it could also be worse, and he always carried a few surprises meant for creatures of the night, just in case. 

Would this be the day, Tobirama wondered, that the vampire lord finally attacked him? The Senju had never been the type to declare one evil just because they were not human the way some others did. He hunted those who hunted the innocent. Who left bodies and grief behind them for no other reason than that they could. 

Madara did not fall in this category. But that in no way made him less dangerous. Instead it made him more so. Madara was strong. Madara was powerful. Madara was clever. And Tobirama could not afford to forget that, even for a moment. No matter how friendly the Uchiha was acting.

Taking a final step forward Madara chuckled darkly, fangs glinting. “Not in the mood to chat To-bi-ra-ma,” he stretched the other’s name out. 

“No,” the hunter’s response was short and to the point. He was tired, hungry, sore, and in absolutely no mood to entertain the vampire, not that he ever was. 

The chuckle became a full blown laugh. “As charming as ever. Alas,” Madara lamented running his crimson eyes down the hunter’s pale form. “I have business to attend elsewhere this eve, so I fear I must bid you adieu.” 

Tobirama almost cheered, but managed to restrain himself. Instead retaining his stoic demeanor as the vampire vanished into the growing darkness. Good riddance. But he knew the other would return. It was only a matter of time.


	3. Hearth and Home

Madara did not bother to disguise the spring in his step as he approached his Clan’s Ancestral Seat, nodding to the guards as he passed. He had traveled all over the Elemental Nations, had seen wonders some could never dream of. Still, nothing could quite match the comfort and security of hearth and home. 

A human would have found the dark twisting corridors difficult, if not impossible to navigate Madara was certain. But then, the keep had not been designed with human’s in mind. Built into the side of a mountain his ancient ancestors had not traded beauty for functionality when they had planned their home. Behind the strong walls and soaring towers tunnels extended deep into the solid granite on which the keep was built. 

Snowmelt feeding the roaring waterfall which supplied water to the many ponds and springs around the estate, keeping their gardens lush and green. Madara was almost tempted to linger outside. To sit under the blooming cherry trees and watch the koi swim by under the moon. Alas, duty called. 

Izuna looked up from the table as his brother entered, flashing a smile. “Welcome home niisan. How was the trip?”

Grinning in return Madara kicked out an unfashionable, but very comfortable chair before flopping into it and kicking up his feet. “While I would have preferred it not been necessary,” the vampire’s smile sharpened showing his fangs. “You know I love to dance.”

“The Hagoromo reconsidered then.” 

“Oh I am sure they have. The survivors at any rate.” One would have thought by now that the clans under his purview would have learned by now that certain behavior was not tolerated. Somehow though, that did not appear to be the case. 

Tch. The younger clicked his tongue in disgust. Don’t get Izuna wrong. He was proud to be an Uchiha. He in fact pitied those born to the lesser races. Still, there was no reason for them to be savages. An illusion to calm and make the human forget, a bit of saliva to close the wound and most never even realized they had been bitten. “Some people just can’t accept that times have changed.” The days of corpses being left in the streets were gone. 

And truthfully Izuna was glad of it. While most humans were helpless fragile creatures, there were notable exceptions. Like that white-haired demon of a hunter. Rampaging through villages. Killing for pleasure. It was behavior such as that which turned the other forces of the lands against them. 

Tajima had never understood that, which was why the other was dead now. Though truthfully, Izuna did not mourn overmuch. Yes, Tajima had been his Father. But he was also the reason he had just one brother instead of four. No matter which way you looked at it, the elder vampire had brought his death upon himself. 

“Anything interesting happen while I was out?”

“Well,” Izuna drawled. “Waterfall sent another tribute.”

Groaning Madara slumped deeper into the chair. That was the fourth one this year. He would have thought by now they would have realized he wasn’t going to eat them. He had been polite when he had visited the small country's capital. He had even smiled. “Was it at least anything good?” 

“Hikaku claimed a very nice set of brushes.” Frowning Izuna flipped through a few piles of paper muttering under his breath. “Now where did I . . . Aha!” He exclaimed in triumph pulling out a stack of notes.

Madara’s nose twitched as he caught the much dreaded scent of perfume. “Don’t tell me,” he moaned.

“But aniki,” Izuna teased. “Haven’t you heard. It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife. Though you’ll never catch one with an expression like that on your face.”

If anything Madara’s scowl deepened. “Good,” he snapped. “Now do me a favor and burn them.” If he chose to marry he was perfectly capable of handling the matter himself. 

“Even the invitation to . . .”

“All of them.” 

Izuna laughed. “Alright already,” he said, reducing the pile to ash with a snap of his fingers. No need to tell his brother he had already sent off a round of polite refusals. “Although,” he pulled a final, unopened envelope out of his haori. “You probably want this one.” 

Reaching out, Madara turned over the letter, frowning as he saw the seal. It was an image he had seen before, but not often. It was only used when the daimyo of the five great nations acted in concert as a single council. 

To receive such a missive was almost unheard of. In general the daimyo went from pretending the Uchiha did not exist to pretending that they had any real control over the clan of higher vampires. The last communication of any sort he had received was from the Fire Daimyo acknowledging his ascension from heir to lord of the Uchiha Clan, and that had been ten years ago.

Why now? What could be so important? Well, there was only one way to find out. Straightening in his chair, Madara flashed his sharingan at the seal, just in case, though he was sure his brother had already tested it thoroughly. Then, he cracked the letter open and began to read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At long last. The actual story can begin. Still debating some worldbuilding stuff, like whether or not my vampires can fly, but from this point on the plot should start moving forward. Feel free to share any of your fantasy world thoughts. I can’t guarantee I will agree, but I will think about it.


	4. Bargains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last few weeks the world has gone from eleven to fifteen on the 1-10 crazy scale. But if you can’t write a vampire fic in October, when can you write it?

Madara made his way down the corridor towards the meeting hall as though he hadn’t a care in the world. His usual indigo battle robes had been set aside for something more fitting to one of his rank and power. To be honest, the Vampire Lord found the whole getup to be pretentious. Gold embroidery. Really? At the same time though, he knew when and how to make a statement.

A statement like the one he had made by leaving his retinue outside. It wasn’t arrogance, not really. Though Madara would be the first to admit he had plenty of that. It was just simple fact. Acknowledging that while the five Daimyo may theoretically outrank him, in practice, they all know who held the true power. 

He did not bother with waiting to be announced, simply striding into the room and taking the seat that was clearly meant for him. The herald seemed flummoxed by this; clearly struggling as he considered how to deal with the obvious breach in protocol. 

Madara snorted. “Don’t bother,” he said dismissing the other. “They all know who I am.” 

There was a long moment of silence. Then, as the host, the Fire Daimyo took the lead. “Lord Madara,” he greeted. “Thank you for coming. We apologize for disturbing you. However, I am afraid we are quite desperate.”

The Vampire almost rolled his eyes. Could they say anything more obvious. The Uchiha Clan had known the lords were desperate since the moment the missive arrived. He waved his hand in a vague ‘go on’ gesture, hoping against hope they would get to the point. Just because he was immortal did not mean he enjoyed wasting time. In Madara’s opinion, vampires had a much more reasonable approach to politics. The strong led, the weak followed. 

This time it was the Water Daimyo who spoke. “Are you familiar with the works of Hua Tuo,” he asked, clearing his throat nervously. 

“In passing.” Madara grinned sharply, making no effort to hide his fangs. “Though I am sure you understand that the history of a man specializing in mortal ailments holds little interest for me.” Inwardly he had to wonder why the daimyo were even bringing the man up. Even taking into account the longevity granted to any powerful magic user, Hua Tuo had been dead almost three thousand years. 

Almost in response to his thoughts one of them finally got to the point. “It’s the Yellow Pox,” the Lord said curtly. “It is back.”

Really. Madara leaned back in his chair, brow furrowed in thought. Now that was a sickness even he had heard of. In his youth the elders had told stories of how the pox had swept across the Elemental Nations, leaving nothing but death in its wake. For a time, the vampire clans had believed they were going to starve. Except . . .

“Except,” Madara murmured aloud. “That Hua Tuo found the cure.” He looked back up at the daimyo puzzled. So why were they bringing this up now?

To a man, they all looked extremely uncomfortable. “He did. However we do not have it.”

Madara sat up so abruptly his chair almost fell over. “What do you mean you don’t have the cure?!” he hissed. “There is a copy of Hua Tuo’s Medical Journals in every library on the continent.” It made no sense.

“They’ve been edited!” one of the Lord’s burst out. “Edited and recopied. It has been millennia since there was a case of the Yellow Pox, and and.” He shook with repressed emotion.

Under normal circumstances, Madara prided himself on his control, even when it appeared he had none. Now though, he growled. “Are you saying,” he asked. That the cure to the Yellow Pox was removed because some moron thought it was no longer important.” 

Shamefully they nodded. 

“Then why am I here?” he asked mind racing at furious speeds. 

“Because Lord Madara. The Uchiha Clan also has a copy of Hua Tuo’s Journal. An original, unaltered copy.”

Inwardly calming, the vampire leaned back in his chair. “Is that so?” He did not doubt their words. The Clan did have a massive library protected within the walls of their stronghold. Knowledge was after all power, and he should not be surprised one of his ancestors had acquired the works of the famous healer. 

“And what will you give me for it?”

The Fire daimyo blinked. “Give you,” he parrotted back. “But. Lord Madara.” 

“As you said, I have the cure. It matters little to me if your people fall.” Truth be told, that was a lie. Madara cared very much. But at the same time, it would be beyond foolish to give up such an advantage for nothing.”

“We have money.”

Throwing his head back, the vampire laughed. “You think I want gold?” Even as poorly as Tajima had handled the clan’s funds, the Uchiha were far from destitute. 

It was at this point that the Earth Daimyo, a hard practical man who had remained silent up until this point finally spoke. “Then what do you want?”

Izuna, Madara knew, was going to be furious. Fortunately, his brother was not here. “Tobirama.”

“What?”

“I want Senju Tobirama,” Madara repeated. “Bring him to me alive and unharmed and I will give you the cure to the Yellow Pox. You have my word.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I confess while most of this chapter has been in my head for a while, it was only today that I finally came up with something Tobirama could not fight himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed and please comment. You never know what might cause inspiration to strike.


End file.
